


Mistletoe

by Inu_Sensei



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: #ImagineYakov, BL, Captain of the Viktuuri ship, Dogs with costumes and cameras, M/M, Phichit is at it again, Sing along, Social Media, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Ugly Holiday Sweaters, Ugly Sweaters, Yaoi, Yaoi on Ice, a lot of mistletoes, make way toot toot, wingman
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-11 23:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9040058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inu_Sensei/pseuds/Inu_Sensei
Summary: A perfect Birthday needs, Family, Friends, a Wingman, Dogs with camera and costume, a walking karaoke cousin, ugly sweaters, more importantly a boyfriend and a lot of mistletoe.





	

Title: Mistletoe

Plot Writer: NerdyInuProductions

Manga/Anime: Yuri! On Ice!

Status: Complete

Disclaimer: I don't own this Anime, Manga and its characters, but I proudly own the Plot and the Story which I thought and loved to share, hope you give me some reviews and tell me what you think.

Salamat!

A/N: HAPPY BDAY TO OUR FAVORITE RUSSIAN VIKTOR!

Summary: A perfect Birthday needs, Family, Friends, a Wingman, Dogs with camera and costume, a walking karaoke cousin, ugly sweaters, more importantly a boyfriend and a lot of mistletoe.

"I everything ready?" a raven haired Japanese skater fussed over to the last run down decoration of their newly renovated Onsen which they added a bigger lobby and many more rooms since business had been good after he moved to Russia after winning silver and bringing back the honor to Japan.

It's already 10 minutes before December 25 strikes and Viktor's birthday comes.

"Yup, I fixed the tree and the bushes!" called Mari proudly.

"Is getting zapped by electricity being good on what I'm doing?" a huge hockey player deadpanned.

"Uh…" they looked at him strangely.

"Anyway, we should wrap thing up, before Chris, Yurio and Phichit gives up on Viktor's pushy self" laughed Yuri.

Checking the Karaoke machine, the beers and other things especially Japanese and Russian food for his big boy, "I think that's about it!" and he received a called from Phichit that they're coming home now.

"Everyone quick, turn the lights off!" Yuri burst and his cousin turned the lights off.

Yuri pulled out Viktor's favorite chocolate cake, putting the candles on with a lighter, they excitedly waited for the birthday boy to come in, "I swear, why are you guys so naggy today? You're keeping me away from my boyfriend and it's my birthday too!" the silver haired Russian complained.

"We're just following orders from your beloved boyfie~" Chris made a duck face pulling his own boyfriend.

"Seriously? Why is this place so dark?" complained by a young blonde Russian.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, VICCHAN!" the family burst making the others who just arrive jump" Shiro then opened the lights revealing the cute and seasonal decorations sporting the newly built lobby.

Viktor's eyes shinned and run to hug Yuri who immediately handed the cake to the nearest person to receive the hug.

Funny how Shiro towered behind him with his tall height and raised the Mistletoe, "It's the most beautiful time of the year, lights fill the streets spreading so much cheer, I should be playing in the winter snow, but I'mma be under the mistletoe" Yuri and Viktor looked up with a smile and mused at the little song Yuri's cousin started.

"I don't wanna miss out on the holiday ,but I can't stop staring at your face, I should be playing in the winter snow, but I'mma be under the mistletoe" realizing the Mistletoe their foreheads touching.

"With you, shawty with you, with you, shawty with you, with you under the mistletoe" and they gave a deep kiss, Phichit started to snap more photos.

"Hashtag Viktuuri Christmas to all and Hashtag HappyBday to mah boi Viktor! Hashtag First couple of the night to be victimize" he laughed and uploaded.

"I can't believe you manage you survive with a naggy boyfriend, Yuri" laughed by Phichit, "Yakov almost snapped at him" he added.

"Just leave him, it's his birthday" Yuri shrugged off the question and sat beside Viktor and pulled out the cake again, "Make a wish"

Viktor closed his eyes and made a quick wish and blew the candle, "You know I'm starting to love Japanese culture" Viktor cut in.

"You know, Spending Christmas eve to the someone special is a romantic gesture here in Japan?" Yuri added and they kissed again and everyone cheered and gave them cat calls.

"Here's my present~" called Phichit handing Viktor a big green box, and was followed by the others, funny how the Russian skaters plus Otabek gave Viktor a matching Ugly sweater with a blaring Rudolph picture and Santa image.

"Yakov and Lilia on the other hand gave Viktor and Yuri a pair of new matching skates with gold blades and their name plates at the heel, Viktor kept his own Russian flag at the side though.

"Shiro and his grandmother gave them new Poodle Puppies to accompany the sleeping dog under the kutatsu who suddenly peeked and check out the new beings that barked.

Maccachin then sniffed the new male puppies and immediately took a liking on them, "Maccachin loves them!" Viktor burst.

"Great, more dogs running around the rink" grumbled by the old Russian.

"Oh hush Yakov those puppies are cute~" Lilia chimed in.

"Not until you have to chase them around the rink to get them off and start hurting themselves" he added.

"Viktor, here's ours" Hiroko and Toshiyo handed Viktor a small box.

Upon opening the box he pulled out a two keys, looking up to the old Katsuki couple, "You two need a new bigger room to share, and it would be convenient you would be placed on the biggest room at the end of the hall" winked Hiroko poor Yuri blushed.

Viktor hugged the old couple and gave them thanks.

"And here's my personal one~" Shiro handed them another big white and red box, Viktor opened it and pulled out a two cute red ugly sweater with Maccachin with Santa hat and skating shoes on the top and bottom boarders of the front, with a Y and V on each to know who's sweater it was and a mistletoe, "And you can kiss him anywhere without any further reasons~" added by Shiro making everyone burst and poor Yuri blush deeper.

Phichit again took a picture, "Hashtag Bring out the best cousin" and they laughed after he said that out loud.

Suddenly they spotted the two puppies are wearing Pink and blue costumes that Yuri and Viktor worn, they have their own smaller ones to wear and they all burst when Maccachin followed wearing the Eros costume.

"Neeeeaaaaw!" Purred by Yurio's cat on Otabek's lap wearing the Agape while Otabe's own Persian cat wearing his own short program costume.

Chris's boyfriend holding another cat with Chris's costume.

Suddenly to break all the laughter in to a louder one, four huskies came out with antlers and one with a red nose, Shiro suddenly put his Santa hoodie on, "I'll be like Santa's nephew~" and everyone burst again.

They spotted Lilia and Yakov to have another argument but Shiro was quick to move he pulled out his own Mistletoe and held it up, "Kiss!" laughed by Yuri and Viktor.

Yakov with a wide eyes and Lilia blushing.

"It's not like you haven't done it" snorted by Yurio.

"You know marriage can be fixed right?" Toshiyo cut in.

"Me and Toshi here have our ups and downs but we came in to agreement at the end and make up, I guess you can do that too" added Hiroko.

Yakov sighed and gave a quick kiss.

Phishit with a quick snap, "Hashtag ImagineYakov, hashtag Victim number two and hashtag Shiro and his magical Mistletoe"

"I regret pushing them to kiss" Yurio pointed and Otabek looked at him.

"I hate that I remember

I wish I could forget

What you did last December

You left my heart a mess (a mess)

Boy, you blew it

How could you do it, do it, oh, yeah, oh, yeah?

(It's the rascals)

Last Christmas

I gave you my heart, but the very next day you gave it away, this year, to save me from tears, I'll give it to someone special, oh, yeah, yeah."

He started to sing as Yakov held Lilia by the shoulder with a sigh.

Phichit continued to record the party while Mari, Minako and the Nishigoris burst out on the Karaoke machine singing Christmas songs, Shiro run around the place with his ball cap and bear onesies that Yuri got him, to everyone's amusement he pulled out his mistletoe and towered behind Otabek and Yurio.

"Yuri and Viktor chanted kiss again, except Viktor then pulled out his own personal mistletoe and invited his boyfriend to another round of kisses.

"You know you don't need those right? Just ask and I'll kiss" Yuri blushed.

"Where's the Christmas spirit in that? And besides I can't believe you made my birthday instant special" Viktor gave another peck.

"Hashtag, Viktuuri round two, Hastag OtaRi ship sailing, hashtag Victim number three and hashtag Shiro and his magical Mistletoe" Phichit said it out loud again, poor Yurio kept on punching Shiro who only laughed.

Shiro yet again started singing, the triplets pulled out a DSLR and put it on the stand. Shiro was handed by Yuuko a wireless microphone.

Phichit join the three little girls covering the whole party since it was very fun especially Viktor had plans on his own which he explained to them earlier at the shop where they had a few drinks.

"Santa, tell me if you're really there? Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here

Next year

Santa, tell me if he really cares?

'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here

Next year" Shiro with his Santa shirt and Santa hat, Chris dancing at the back with his own boyfriend in tow, Loop focused her camera to Phichit who's photographing things and the same time dancing a bit.

"Feeling Christmas all around

And I'm tryna play it cool

But it's hard to focus when I see him walking 'cross the room

"Let It Snow" is blasting out

But I won't get in the mood

I'm avoiding every mistletoe until I know

It's true love that he thinks of

So next Christmas

I'm not all alone, boy" Viktor and Yuri cuddling while dancing on a slow side steps, Yuri's head on Viktor's shoulder and Viktor's chin snuggled at Yuri's head.

"Santa, tell me if you're really there?

Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here

Next year

Santa, tell me if he really cares?

'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here

Next year" Otabek offered his hand to Yurio and started to dance on their own way.

"I've been down this road before

Fell in love on Christmas night

But on New Year's Day I woke up and he wasn't by my side

Now I need someone to hold

Be my fire in the cold

But it's hard to tell if this is just a fling

Or if it's true love that he thinks of

So next Christmas

I'm not all alone, boy"

"Santa, tell me if you're really there?

Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here

Next year

Santa, tell me if he really cares?

'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here

Next year" They burst when Yakov gave in and started to dance and challenged Lilia to a dance off (#ImagineYakov)

"Oh, I wanna have him beside me like oh-oh-oh

On the 25th by the fireplace, oh-oh-oh

But I don't want a new broken heart

This year I've got to be smart"

"Oh, baby

If ya won't be, if ya won't be here!"

"Santa, tell me if you're really there?

Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here

Next year

Santa, tell me if he really cares?

'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here

Next year"

"Santa, tell me if you're really there?

Don't make me fall in love again if he won't be here

Next year

Santa, tell me if he really cares?

'Cause I can't give it all away if he won't be here

Next year" After the song ended they gave a cheer on Shiro's little talent.

"Yuri, can we go outside?" Viktor smiled and Yuri replied with a loving smile.

Sitting at the family yard that they planned after the renovation for the family when they have an outdoor gathering since their family is getting bigger with the Russian team joining the Katsuki family as their own.

Little did they know that their beloved shared pet Maccachin has a Go Pro strapped at his head.

"Viktor?" Yuri surprised at Viktor's sudden kneeling pulling out a black box from his pocker with V & Y engraved in golden thread.

Putting his hand on his mouth with wide eyes blowing smoky breathes on the cold winter air, "Yuri, This is a special day for me and I'm very luck that you made it more special spending it with me, you gave me 'Life and Love' which I missed for the whole twenty years of my life" he started, "Yuri, thank you and right now my only wish that I made earlier is that you would say yes, I want to tie you with me, spend my whole life with you and all our skating years, I hope you wouldn't retire any time soon, I still want to compete with you" taking Yuri's hand, "Yuri will you do me the honor and become my Mr. Nikiforov? Marry me and spend many more Christmas and Birthdays with me and I do the same to you?"

Yuri's tear fell, "YES Viktor YES!" Yuri tackled Viktor to the thick snow and both hugged tightly.

Yuri showered Viktor with kisses, Viktor chuckled at his plan but he never knew that Yuri would kiss him first without noticing the Mistletoe hanged by Shiro at the tree beforehand.

Suddenly they looked at the direction of the person who started singing, but to their surprise the whole family and their friends were peeking and have them congratulations that the couple are finally officially engaged.

Shiro started the song:

"Shake Up Christmas"

Ho, ho, ho...

Shake up the happiness

Wake up the happiness

Shake up the happiness

It's Christmas time

There was a story that I was told

And I want to tell the world before I get too old

And don't remember it, so let's December it

And reassemble it, oh yeah

Once upon a time in a town like this

A little girl made a great big wish

To fill the world full of happiness

And be on Santa's magic list

Shake it up, shake up the happiness

Wake it up, wake up the happiness

Come on all, it's Christmas time

Shake it up, shake up the happiness

Wake it up, wake up the happiness

Come on all, it's Christmas time

Ho, ho, ho,

Ho, ho, ho,

It's Christmas time

At the same time miles away

A little boy made a wish that day

That the world would be okay

And Santa Clause would hear him say

I got dreams and I got love

I got my feet on the ground and family above

Can you send some happiness with my best

To the rest of the people of east and the west

And maybe every once in a while

You give my a grandma a reason to smile

'Tis the season to smile

It's cold but we'll be freezing in style

And let me meet a girl one day

That wants to spread some love this way

We can let our souls run free

And she can open some happiness with me

Shake it up, shake up the happiness

Wake it up, wake up the happiness

Come on all, it's Christmas time

Shake it up, shake up the happiness

Wake it up, wake up the happiness

Come on all, it's Christmas time

I know you're out there

I hear your reindeer

I see the snow where

Your boots have been

I'm gonna show them

So they will know then

Then love will grow and

They believe again

Shake it up (shake it up), shake up the happiness

Wake it up, wake up the happiness

Come on all, it's Christmas time

Shake it up, shake up the happiness

Wake it up, wake up the happiness

Come on all, it's Christmas time

Ho, ho, ho,

Ho, ho, ho,

It's Christmas time

Shake it up, shake up the happiness

Wake it up, wake up the happiness

Come on all, it's Christmas time

Shake it up, shake up the happiness

Wake it up, wake up the happiness

Come on all, it's Christmas time

Ho, ho, ho,

Ho, ho, ho,

Ho, ho, ho,

It's Christmas time.

Yuri and Viktor melted on to their own happy world.

~The next morning~

Phichit's phone almost over heated with all the notifications he had from that party.

Shiro suddenly had an e-mail from LME agency inviting him to be their talent, except he was happy being a NFL player back in America and kindly declined them.

Chris had his fun moment with his boyfie which I or the readers don't wanna know.

Otabek and Yurio retired early since they want to skate in the morning.

"I don't know what I did in my past life why I deserved you and became lucky like this" Viktor mumbled in Russian kissing Yuri.

Both lazily laid on their new bed and room naked after the drunk even that happened last night but he was happy to look at the two golden rings shining on the morning light on his and Yuri's finger.

Checking his facebook account which he had change his DP to a new one where he and Yuri sporting their matching poodle sweaters and rings kissing each other Maccachin on the middle with the Eros costume and the two new puppies with their cute pair skating costumes, he also changed his cover photo to their family photo where he and Yuri with their new two poodle babies with their big boy in the middle and the Katsuki with his Russian family at the back.

Many greeted them especially their Skating friends on the post that Phicht had tagged where they both showed that they are officially engaged.

And to surprise him is that he had a close video where he had proposed to Yuri, many comments had been posted saying 'Yuri's a lucky guy or how romantic is that?'

Funny they were also tagged on Phichit's post where a happy Shiro holding up many mistletoes, Mila, Georgi and the others behind him, "Guess who won the best wingman of the season?" with a tag Shiro and his magical mistletoes.

"This is the best birthday ever Yuri, thank you" and he cuddled his soon to be husband tighter.

END~


End file.
